Tentados
by Desari Lavinia O'Dare
Summary: ¿Debería de ceder ante la tentación que Minami le causaba? Chris nunca había sido bueno en indirectas... Pero siendo directo...eso era otra historia. Este Fic participa del Reto '¡¿Infiel' del foro 'See you Next Level'.


_**Lo logre ;-; justo a tiempo... o algo así.**_

 _ **Bueno bueno, no me distraigo de más, abajo hay una nota**_

 ** _Desclaimer: Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.**

 _ **Este Fic participa del Reto ''¡¿Infiel?!'' del foro ''See you Next Level''.**_

* * *

 ** _I_ _wanna_ _see_ _your_ _sensuality._**

La música paró de pronto mientras su boca buscaba desesperada más aliento, se sentía simplemente extasiado. Se relamió los labios con deliberada lentitud y se pasó una mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás con desgarbo mientras alzaba la vista coqueto. Sintió la perforante mirada de más de uno sobre si, pero justo eso era lo que buscaba, ser aquello que todos deseaban. Su asistente lo miraba desde una banca casi impasible, tan acostumbrado a esa forma de ser que con el paso del tiempo no le importaba; Chris podría coquetear lo que quisiera mientras solo él pudiera gozar del beneficio de sus manos acariciándole como sólo el sabía hacerlo, llevándolo hasta la completa locura y éxtasis.  
El suizo se dirigió a la salida después de saludar a algunas personas y separarse de su querido amigo Victor que, obviamente había cancelado la salida de esa noche porque quería pasar más tiempo con su novio, Katsuki. La verdad era que desde que terminó el GPF y Victor anunciara su tan esperado regreso casi no habían tenido tiempo para verse, había sido una completa coincidencia verse en la exhibición que se llevaría a cabo en una semana en Tokio.  
Suspiro cansado, era una completa pérdida el que Victor se hubiera fijado en el japonés... ¿O la pérdida era que el japonés se fijara en Victor? Bueno, no importaba en realidad. Tomó sus cosas para salir del lugar; casi por completo distraído revisó algunas notificaciones en su celular hasta que por accidente se topó con una escena única.  
Un par de metros al frente, justo por donde iban saliendo Victor y Yuuri, vio a un extraño chico siguiéndoles de cerca hasta que la pareja salió. Chris alzó una ceja curioso, estaba seguro de haber visto por ahí al chico, y más que nada recordaba como siempre seguía a Yuuri con la mirada. Sonrió divertido antes de caminar hacia el y asustarle en el proceso ya que, el otro ni siquiera se había dado que el suizo estaba ahí.  
-Sabes... Si Victor te viera justo así, seguro armaría toda una escena, es muy posesivo con Katsuki- vio con atención su rostro... También era japonés, uno muy tierno si debía de ser sincero. Notó su nerviosismo y sonrió para si de nuevo.  
-Yo... ¡Yo no hacía nada malo! Sólo... Quería saludar a Yuuri kun, pero se ha ido antes, si, eso es- el chico frente a él casi hiperventilaba, cuantos dulces pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Chris al ver eso. Le dedicó su más seductora sonrisa sin dejar de verle por un instante, perforándole con la mirada sin descanso poniendo nervioso al menor.  
-En todo caso lamento el malentendido, Christope Giaccometi, un placer- se acercó aún más, invadiendo por completo el espacio personal del otro y dejandole sin escapatoria alguna, sin embargo en ningún momento dejo de mirarle incluso si estaba asustado. Eso le fascinó.  
-M... Minami, Kanjiro Minami- Chris tomó con sumo cuidado el mentón del chico atrayéndolo, con suma lentitud pasó el pulgar por la comisura de los labios de Minami mientras acortaba la distancia; no podía más que embriagarse con la visión del chico sonrojandose, adquiriendo el color de una cereza, cereza que gustosamente el degustaría una y otra vez.  
-Entonces Minami... Nos veremos pronto- y dicho esto se alejó justo como llegó dejando al chico temblando de pies a cabeza, con el pulso alocado y la respiración irregular.

Se quedo un buen rato en esa misma posición en la que había quedado, con el corazón queriendo salir de su pecho y el rostro igual de rojo que minutos antes, ¿Qué había sido eso? Cerró los ojos y se calmó un poco, no había por que perder el control ¿Verdad? Chris sólo había querido saludarlo y ser amable ¿Cierto? Recordó con claridad la calidez que sintió cuando Chris acunó su barbilla y el sonrojo aumentó  
-¡Cálmate de una buena vez Minami!- se regañó a sí mismo molesto y salió de aquel lugar, debía distraerse rápidamente o sus pensamientos se irían por rumbos que no debían.  
El día siguió como normalmente era, pero Chris no dejaba de pensar en Minami y su inocente mirada; tanta dulzura no podía ser posible ni sano... Bueno, Guang también era así, pero había algo tan... Apetecible en él, algo que Chris no sabía catálogar pero que moría por probar aunque fuera una vez; bueno, eso si no se hacía adicto a su sabor. De pronto sintió unas manos recorrer lentamente sus hombros al mismo tiempo que unos cálidos labios viajaban por su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo ahí donde tocaban al igual que iban despertando los sentidos más salvajes de Chris, deseosos de más, mucho más. Las mismas manos siguieron explorando ahora hacia su pecho, aventurandose a pasar por debajo de la playera del chico, ávidas e insaciables, con el único objetivo de complacer a su amado; Chris cubrió las manos con las suyas haciendo que tocarán aun más de aquella piel que parecía tan antojable.  
-Alguien está muy ansioso hoy- sonrió travieso y volteó para encontrarse con Masumi que le miraba de aquella forma que Chris tanto ansiaba, esa mirada de deseo y desenfreno que prometían una noche memorable en los brazos de su asistente. Se separó de él para arrojarlo al mueble donde segundos antes había estado sentado y luego subirse en él, viéndole como un tigre hambriento ve a una gacela; le recorrió lentamente con caricias que volvieron loco al moreno que le tomó del rostro para estampar sus labios a los de Chris devorándole entre beso y beso. Ciertamente, el rubio tenía un deseo inmenso de tener a Minami de la misma forma en que tenía rendido en ese momento a Masumi, sin embargo, mientras eso sucedía ¿Porque no divertirse un rato?

Hacía un calor verdaderamente infernal, Chris solo estaba deseando llegar a la pista de hielo para sentirse en su ambiente. Un par de minutos más tarde y había llegado a su destino, bajó del automóvil y entró al recinto buscando con la mirada a su próxima presa; oh si, aquella noche de desenfrenada pasión le habían dado un par de ideas al suizo acerca de cómo llamar la atención del chico, y no iba a detenerse hasta probar su sabor.  
Por otro lado, Minami se veía bastante distraído, ya había fallado varios saltos en la práctica y no lograba conectar con la melodía que intentaba interpretar; peor fue cuando vio a lo lejos entrar al rubio que, sin descaro alguno, lo devoró con la mirada para luego dedicarle su sonrisa más coqueta. Irremediablemente Minami trastabilló en el hielo y resbaló preocupando a Yuuri que de inmediato fue a socorrerlo para que pudiera salir de la pista. Chris sonrió para sus adentros y pasó a un lado del menor sin quitarle la vista, cosa que puso incluso más nervioso a Minami.  
-Bueno, no es nada grave, no te has torcido nada, solo es el golpe en la rodilla... ¿Qué ha pasado en la pista? - el menor miró a Yuuri y desvío la mirada, por supuesto que no diría que era lo que pasaba, empezó a sudar frío cuando notó a Chris regresar hacia donde ellos estaban.  
-N...no fue nada, me siento un poco mal, es todo-  
-¿Porque no lo habías dicho antes? Pudiste lastimarte en un salto, será mejor que vayas a los vestidores y descanses hasta que te sientas mejor- Minami asintió un poco pero al intentar pararse un dolor agudo se extiende por toda su pierna obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.  
-Creo que lo mejor será que alguien... - antes de si quiera pudiera terminar de hablar Chris ya había tomado en brazos al chico logrando hacer temblar a Minami que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, Yuuri miró entre sorprendido y extrañado a Chris  
-Yo lo llevaré, lo cuidaré un rato en lo que la pista se despeja un poco, descuiden- y dicho esto se dirigió a la salida mientras todos lo miraban curiosos  
-Eso es muy... Atípico en él- Yuuri miró a Victor que después de unos segundos alzó los hombros suspirando.  
-Supongo que a Chris le ha llamado la atención, a veces es así cuando alguien le interesa, yo no lo entiendo pero así es él- Masumi, que estaba unos metros del ruso frunció el ceño molesto; vio a Chris sonreírle al chico entre sus brazos, se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención del rubio que le miró curioso  
-Deberías al menos calentar un poco si te vas a ir así- lo miró retador esperando su respuesta, no le iba a armar una escena de celos, pero al menos intentaría hacerlo quedarse; sin embargo Chris le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.  
-Supongo que puedo mostrarles la rutina en la que he estado trabajando... Justo acabo de encontrar la canción indicada para ello- miró de reojo a Minami antes de sentarlo en una banca con cuidado y darle algunas indicaciones a Victor para que pusieran la canción que interpretaría.  
Minami no le quitaba la mirada de encima, simplemente no podía; su corazón latió ansioso al verlo patinar al centro de la pista; alzó un brazo y el otro lo tocaba como si fuera una suave caricia en su antebrazo, la música empezó a sonar, moderna y provocadora como el mismo Chris.

 _ **I'm**_ _ **just**_ _ **a**_ _ **bachelor**_  
 _ **I'm**_ _ **looking**_ _ **for**_ _ **a**_ _ **partner**_  
 _ **Someone**_ _ **who**_ _ **knows**_ _ **how**_ _ **to**_ _ **ride**_  
 _ **Without**_ _ **even**_ _ **falling**_ _ **off**_

Sus manos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo, movía las caderas de manera casi hipnótica hacia adelante y hacia atrás, de un lado al otro; se fue hacia un lado de la pista mientras sus manos viajaban por sus piernas y daban un lento ascenso a su abdomen.

 _ **Gotta**_ _ **be compatible**_  
 _ **Takes**_ _ **me**_ _ **to**_ _ **my**_ _ **limits**_  
 _ **Girl**_ _ **when**_ _ **I**_ _ **break**_ _ **you**_ _ **off**_  
 _ **I**_ _ **promise**_ _ **that**_ _ **you**_ _ **won't**_ _ **want**_ _ **to**_ _ **get**_ _ **off**_

Un triple axel perfecto, una secuencia de pasos simple pero lograba captar la atención de cualquier persona, sus manos ahora acariciaban su nuca y subían a su cabello mientras Chris tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación.

 _ **If**_ _ **you're**_ _ **horny,**_ _ **let's**_ _ **do**_ _ **it**_  
 _ **Ride**_ _ **it,**_ _ **my**_ _ **pony**_  
 _ **My**_ _ **saddle's**_ _ **waiting**_  
 _ **Come**_ _ **and**_ _ **jump**_ _ **on**_ _ **it**_

Lentamente bajó hasta quedar de rodillas en el hielo, también apoyó en este las manos y meneó sus caderas logrando que más de una chica presente gritaran mientras sangraban por la nariz al ver a Chris en aquella posición, moviéndose de esa forma tan sugerente.

 _ **Just**_ _ **once**_ _ **if**_ _ **I**_ _ **have**_ _ **the**_ _ **chance**_  
 _ **The**_ _ **things**_ _ **I**_ _ **will**_ _ **do**_ _ **to**_ _ **you...**_

Abrió un momento los ojos para ver a Minami, oh si, sólo estaba haciendo aquella rutina por él, para que él lo viera, para que lo deseara tanto él lo hacía.

 _ **You**_ _ **and**_ _ **your**_ _ **body**_  
 _ **Every**_ _ **single**_ _ **portion**_  
 _ **Send**_ _ **chills**_ _ **up**_ _ **and**_ _ **down**_ _ **your**_ _ **spine**_  
 _ **Juices**_ _ **flowing**_ _ **down**_ _ **your**_ _ **thigh**_

Minami no podía dejar de verlo ni por un segundo ¿Siempre había patinado de esa forma? Estaba sudando, completamente embobado en cada movimiento. Y de pronto esa mirada, le recorrió el cuerpo entero en segundos haciéndolo jadear en busca de aire.

 _ **If**_ _ **you're**_ _ **horny,**_ _ **let's**_ _ **do**_ _ **it**_  
 _ **Ride**_ _ **it,**_ _ **my**_ _ **pony**_  
 _ **My**_ _ **saddle's**_ _ **waiting**_  
 _ **Come**_ _ **and**_ _ **jump**_ _ **on**_ _ **it**_

Estaba sudando, el aire apenas llegaba a sasiarle, sin embargo terminó la rutina con total naturalidad añadiendo una de sus sonrisas coquetas que robaban el aliento de quien lo viera, no se hicieron esperar algunos gritos de las chicas que estaban presentes en el lugar; pero el sólo veía a Minami que le miraba boquiabierto, con el rostro sonrojado haciendo una mueca de lo más adorable.  
Salió de la pista despidiéndose de los demás y tomó a Minami en brazos, este, muy tímidamente se aferró a su pecho con una mano y bajo la mirada algo avergonzado.  
-Lo llevaré a los vestidores- y sin más salió de aquel lugar con su preciada carga en brazos.  
¿Cómo habían terminado en aquella alejada oficina? Minami no lo sabía, justo ahora solo se dedicaba a corresponder torpemente el torrente de besos y caricias que Chris le regalaba a manos llenas, no se oía nada más que los suspiros y uno que otro gemido cuando Chris encontraba un nuevo punto para explorar al japonés y llevarlo a la locura. La piel le quemaba ahí donde el suizo iba dejando el rastro de sus besos, no sabía que lo estaba poseyendo en ese instante, solo tenia claro que quería más, y no parecía saciarse; sus manos fueron viajando casi de forma traviesa, copiando lo que el otro hizo. No importaba si más tarde se arrepentía de aquello, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era ver la misma pasión que vio minutos antes en la pista, consumiéndole de principio a fin. Se entregó a él de la misma forma en que Chris se le ofrecía, con suaves caricias pero besos que le dejaban cada bello erizado; hasta que minutos después tocaron el punto máximo al mismo tiempo haciéndoles caerse rendidos sobre aquel escritorio que les había servido como cama minutos antes.  
No dijeron nada más mientras arreglaban sus ropas quitando cualquier evidencia de lo que minutos antes había acontecido, sorpresivamente Minami se levantó primero mientras el otro le seguía con la mirada  
-Supongo que nos veremos en las prácticas... Tal vez incluso lo podamos repetir- Chris sonrió con galantería mientras decía aquellas palabras. El menor abrió la puerta para ver en esta a un furioso Masumi que lo fulminaba con la mirada, Minami se dio la media vuelta mirando al chico y le sonrió con picardía.  
-Si, supongamos- le guiñó el ojo y se fue del lugar tranquilamente dejando completamente sorprendido a Chris mientras él tranquilamente salía del lugar; minutos después Masumi entró con la mirada baja y casi una sonrisa triste

-Creo que no hay necesidad de explicaciones... Y tampoco las quiero- suspiró cansadamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de volver a mirarlo -Renuncio- y dicho esto salió ignorando el llamado de Chris.

De acuerdo... eso no se supone que debía salir de aquella forma, si, deseaba a Minami pero tampoco había querido herir así a alguien que había sido tan leal a el durante años; un nudo se instaló en su garganta, no iba poder reparar lo que había hecho, pero tampoco se arrepentía de obtener lo que había obtenido, recordar a Minami tocándole de esa manera...

-Chris...-

Sus casi inocente besos, acompañados de mordidas y miradas retadoras.

-Chris...-

Sus gemidos entremezclados con la forma tan erótica en que repetía su nombre una y otra vez exigiendo más de él.

-¡Chris!-

Un golpe en su rostro lo hizo sentarse de golpe... ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación?

-Entiendo que estés cansado por lo de anoche pero se está haciendo tarde para tu entrenamiento, además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy- Masumi besó su mejilla y le sonrió anunciando que iría a preparar el desayuno; él se dejó caer en el colchón viendo el techo, ¡Había sido un maldito sueño! Algo en él se removía incómodo, ¿Podía un sueño ser tan real? Quizás... Tal vez era una señal de que no debía hacer eso.

Se levantó de la cama, estiró los brazos y sonrió

-Bueno... Vamos a descubrir que pasa-

* * *

 _ **¿Que clase de droga rara estaba consumiendo al escribir esto? En mi defensa, lo hice todo a altas horas de la madrugada, pueden culpar a mi desvelo XD**_

 ** _Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo de Yuri on Ice! pero... no lo sé, no me animaba... fue inesperado para mi que lo primero en escribir fuera un One Shot de Chris y Minami, pero fue divertido XD_**

 ** _Pido una disculpa por las faltas gramaticales y ortográficas que tiene, juro que intente que fuera lo más decente posible pero hacerlo desde celular me lo complicó un poco._**

 ** _Y sólo porque no puedo callármelo XD la canción que baila Chris es Pony, de Ginuwine; también conocida por ser parte del soundtrack de la película Magic Mike donde la bailan bien sensualmente y así._**

 ** _Eso es todo.. por ahora evé._**

 ** _Desari fuera!_**


End file.
